


History Has It's Eyes On You

by pikaace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred basically watches everything, American Revolution, But not until the end, Chapters based on the songs, Gen, Politics, War, also includes some staging, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred knew this man was special. He knew it from the moment he set foot in New York Harbor. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, throughout his life, Alexander Hamilton can't help but feel like someone is always watching him as his country fights for freedom and he fights for his belief in it. Perhaps Washington was right...history is watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so Hamilton will not leave me alone and Hetalia will not stop interfering with it so here we go! (Also, we need more stuff involving America interacting with his founding fathers cause it could be funny and adorable!)
> 
> Basically this started because during the songs I kept picturing someone representing America wandering around the stage for almost every number, watching Hamilton build it into the country we know today. Most of the stuff that happens are going to be loosely based on the song lyrics and the actual staging. 
> 
> So after the story parts are done, I'll be posting the staging directions for America if that actually happened because I need to get it out of my head somehow.

It was the early 1770s, the sun reaching a high point in the sky as mid-morning began to pass by.

Young fifteen-year-old Alfred Jones stood on the port of New York, watching as the ships began to come in. He ignored the piles of tea, herbs, and other supplies as the men grudgingly paid the obscene amount of money for their delivery. Though they didn’t show it, Alfred could feel the stirring turmoil of his people growing with every day. He had no idea what this was going to mean, but he knew that something big was coming.

That was why he was here. He had woken up with the sudden gut feeling that he needed to go to the New York Harbor. Something, no, some _one_ was coming. Someone important, to him, to his people, to his country. It was the same feeling he felt when he met a man named Washington from Mt. Vernon, and many other important men who studied politics. But for some reason, this one felt different. He didn’t know why, but he was sure he would find out soon.

He gazed up as a large passenger ship from the Caribbean docked. Alfred walked towards the ship, being pulled by the feeling, when his eyes fell on the first figure, walking down the stairs from the ship.

* * *

Alexander Hamilton felt a multitude of things when he stepped off that ship. Ecstatic, scared out of his mind, curious, everything! He had actually made it! A bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, had written his way up from the bottom and made it to the mainland! There were a million things he hadn’t done and now he finally had a chance! He would get his education and do his late mother proud. “Just you wait…” He said softly.

As he carried his bags, full of books and the few belongings he had, he began to make his way towards the city when something stopped him. Or rather, someone. It was a boy, quite young by the looks of it, fresh out of childhood. He had golden hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow even from a distance.

The rest of the noises of the port seemed to die away as the two locked eyes with each other. Hamilton didn’t know what it was that made him stop, but he felt something. A connection of sorts, but he didn’t even know this boy! They had never met before, surely! So…why could he not take his eyes off him? Why did he suddenly feel the need to stand up for this one person?

The boy stared at him with a blank stare. There was no emotion on his face but his eyes seemed to shine with curiosity and knowing. The boy did nothing, said nothing, only tilted his head ever so slightly, as if the sight of the older man was a mystery.

Hamilton was jolted out of his stunned reverie as the loud horn of the ship blared through the air. He blinked and glanced around, shaking his head. The eyes from that boy had made him see spots. He looked back to where the boy was standing…but he was gone. But…there was no way that he was just imagining it…? “My first day and I’m already hallucinating…” He muttered, rubbing his temples.

Hamilton turned his attention back to his path and started to walk. He made it a few yards when he realized that his left arm was swinging by his side…his left arm, where he had been holding two extra books that wouldn’t fit in his bag. He must have dropped them when he saw that boy! He began to hurriedly make his way back the way he came, glancing around for his books when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Looking for these?” He turned around and there was the boy, now standing right before him. A small smile was on his face as he held up the two books, “You dropped these earlier.”

Hamilton blinked as he found himself struggling to find the right words. That strange feeling was still there, but stronger now that the boy was closer and it was scaring the life out of him! “Th-Thank you.” He managed, taking the books.

The boy nodded, his smile becoming brighter, “Welcome to the Colonies.” He said, and before Hamilton could say another word, the boy was running off, vanishing into the crowds of people.

Hamilton would have called out to the boy if he still wasn’t so stupefied by him. He felt a bit better knowing that the boy certainly wasn’t in his head, but that connection wasn’t in his head either. He had no idea what it meant…but now wasn’t the time to find out. Tucking his books more firmly under his arm, Hamilton set out towards the city.

* * *

Alfred smiled as he watched the man go. Something big was definitely coming, he was certain of it now. He couldn’t tell from a distance, but after seeing him up close, he just knew that he would help cause that big something. He wasn’t sure what it would be, but he knew for a fact that this man would change everything.

The world will never be the same, now that Alexander Hamilton is here.


	2. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred witnesses first hand what a spirited speaker Hamilton is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one is another short one and I apologize if I'm getting the timelines mixed up. 
> 
> Also, Alfred still looks 15 here. I'll only say his age appearance when it changes, but he basically still looks like a pre-teen.

It was the late summer of 1776.

It had been a few weeks since the Declaration of Independence had been signed and it wouldn’t be long before the fighting took a turn for the bloody. It had already been bad before, Alfred could feel every gunshot and cannon fire. He could feel Washington’s turmoil as he struggled against them. A big part of him wanted to be with him, but with his independence being debated, he just couldn’t be absent for that!

Having been cooped up in the Congress for so long as they debated independence, Alfred wanted to get out, so he just walked. That was something he liked to do. Just walk, with no real destination in mind. His land had been changing so much that his feet always took him someplace different every time.

That was the case once again as he neared New York, he felt something stir inside. Something was happening, a gathering of sorts, and it was close. Alfred followed the feeling until he came to a tavern. He spied a large crowd inside, nearly packing the place to the brim.

“Hm, Pro-revolution or anti-revolution?” Alfred wondered to himself as he wandered inside. Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite make out who was talking or what was being talked about at the back of the crowd.

Alfred spotted some sturdy rafters on the ceiling some ways back and quickly scaled them, letting his feet dangle as he leaned against the top of the support column. Thanks to the dim lighting, no one would see him. He had been wary about interacting with people around here. Some of them he had met years ago and would certainly ask questions if they saw him looking the exact same age as when he met them.

So far Washington and just about all the Delegates from his colonies knew his identity, but that didn’t bother him. Arthur had told him a long time ago that it was good for people he considered important know who and what he was, but he had also told him that only the leader of his land should know. So, revealing his identity to the Delegates could also be seen as a way of rebelling against his brother.

Alfred honed in on the speech and saw a man standing on a soapbox, and it only took a few words for Alfred to roll his eyes, “Anti-revolution…” he grumbled.

The guy was spouting stuff about not listening to the revolution talk and how violence wasn’t the answer and blah blah king’s forgiveness blah blah boring stuff that Alfred had heard a bajillion times from Arthur ever since this whole thing started.

Alfred was debating whether or not to stay and see the crowd’s reaction or leave and spare himself the boredom when he spotted someone in the crowd moving towards the speaker. It was that man! The one from the harbor! Alfred hadn’t forgotten him, but due to the Congress meetings he hadn’t had the chance to see him! He had learned shortly after seeing him that his name was Alexander Hamilton and the name had resonated with his entire being. A surefire sign that this man was going to be important.

Alfred watched with anticipation as the Hamilton, backed by three other men approached the soapbox and Hamilton began arguing all his points while poking fun at him and the king in the process. By the time Hamilton really started talking, Alfred was beaming at the man, pride resonating through his being. He had never been more proud of one of his citizens.

* * *

“Why should an island across the sea regulate the price of tea?!” Hamilton demanded, when someone grabbed his arm. Hamilton didn’t even need to turn around to know it was Burr.

“Alexander please-”

“Burr, I’d rather be decisive than indecisive!” Hamilton snapped, jerking his arm away. “Drop the niceties!”

“Rip him apart Hammie!” Mulligan cheered, eager for some action. Seabury was whiter than a sheet, scared out of his mind, and he should be! The war had already started so what was the point of pacifist talk now? It was absurd! They couldn’t turn back now, they still had their pride!

Seabury hurried away, eager to get away from the patriots and a bit of blue caught Hamilton’s eye. He looked up and nearly jumped as he spotted a pair of blue eyes in the dark rafters above them. They were looking right at him and he suddenly felt that strange feeling that he hadn’t felt in years. He strained his eyesight and he could make out a brilliant smile under the radiant eyes, a smile of pride and gratitude of the highest degree. As he looked closer, he barely made out a face in the darkness that looked a lot like…the boy from the harbor… But there was no way that could be-

“Nice one Hammie!” Hamilton was snapped out of his trance as Laurens grasped his shoulder. “You shoved that guy’s words right back into his mouth!”

“Let us have another round!” Lafayette announced. “For the revolution!”

Hamilton mutely nodded and let his friends sweep him away, looking up to realize that the blue eyes had vanished.

* * *

Alfred strolled down the streets, feeling giddier and prouder than he had felt in a long time. That had made his night; this Hamilton fellow was certainly a force to be reckoned with, and that was exactly what he needed if he wanted to get his independence!

Though he felt bad for thinking it, he hoped Hamilton and his friends joined the army when the time came. Their fighting spirit was as strong as their words, he could feel it!

One thing was for sure; Alfred couldn’t wait to meet Alexander Hamilton properly, and he was certain that the man would be worthy of learning his secret once this war really got going.


	3. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur try to compromise but it ends in failure. Surprised?

Arthur sipped his tea as Alfred sat across from him in his meeting room. Arthur had requested the boy to come to see if they could come to a compromise that hopefully wouldn’t end in a screaming match, and so there they both sat, in Arthur’s private estate in New York.

There was hope that this way he wouldn’t have to send a fully armed battalion to his charge’s land. Wars always left scars and no country ever deserved to go through it. Alfred’s eyes were already looking a little dimmer than usual with the current battles going on, and it sent a small pang to Arthur’s heart to see his charge looking so drained at such a young age.

“Won’t you drink your tea, Alfred?” Arthur asked, eyeing the full cup that was quickly becoming cold.

“You know I don’t like tea, Arthur.” Alfred replied.

Arthur sighed, “Honestly Alfred, how can you call yourself an Englishman?”

“I don’t, ‘cause you don’t treat me or any of my friends like them.” Alfred answered coldly, his gaze quickly becoming icy.

Arthur put his cup down, “By friends, I assume you mean your people.” He said, earning a nod from the colony. “That’s certainly a strange way of looking at them, but then again, it’s good that you have such a strong connection with them.”

“Thanks.” Alfred said, barely managing to keep from sounding bitter.

Arthur sighed through his nose, “I know we haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately,” He resisted the urge to snap as Alfred snorted. “But I’m willing to compromise with you, to spare lives on both our ends.” He stood up and gazed out the large window, “You don’t want to see what your land will become when it’s ravaged by war.” He continued. “I’m only doing this to protect you.”

“Protect me from what? Growing up? From facing whatever I’ll have to inevitably face in the future?” Alfred asked.

“You’re a colony Alfred, not a country.” Arthur responded. “There’s a big difference between you and I, emphasizing the big.” He turned slightly to Alfred. “I’ve taken care of you these many years and you have no idea what the world is like; you’ll be eaten alive if left to your own devices.” Alfred was silent.

“In any case, I implore you to make the right decision and stop this madness before it gets really out of hand.” The silence was almost deafening.

“I’m not going to bow down and apologize if that’s what you want.” Alfred finally said. “Until you either let me have independence or start treating me like, god forbid, an equal, I’m not backing out of this.” His eyes glistened fiercely, making Arthur’s eyes narrow.

“I wouldn’t get so cocky if I were you.” Arthur said, fully facing Alfred. “Because we all know that when push comes to shove, you’ll come running back.”

“I will not-”

“You belong to me Alfred!” Arthur snapped, his patience finally at an end. “You’re mine, and once all this independence nonsense is over-”

“It’s not nonsense!”

Arthur growled under his breath, “You have no chance in this war, Alfred.” He said. “I don’t want to have to hurt you but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Then let me go!” Alfred responded, shooting up from his seat. “If you don’t want to hurt me, then just let me go! We don’t have to do this!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Alfred; you belong to me.” Arthur said tightly.

“Is that all I am to you?!” Alfred demanded when realization dawned on him. “That’s all I’ve ever been to you.” He hissed. “Even as a kid, I was just property to you! You never loved me, you never even saw me as a brother!”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “That’s not-”

“That was all just to earn my trust! Just so I’d lay everything down for you without complaint!” Alfred went on. “Well, that certainly clears my conscience; I was actually hoping we wouldn’t have to fight.” Alfred glared at him dangerously. “It’ll be ten times easier to kick the ass of a stranger rather than family.”

Arthur’s eyes blazed; if he were holding his teacup, it probably would have shattered in his grasp. “Get out.” He hissed, pointing to the door. “This conversation is over; get out!”

“Gladly.” Alfred growled and stormed to the door. “See you on the battlefield!” He called angrily as he wrenched the door open and stormed out.

“Go on, have your little temper tantrum!” Arthur called after him as he watched him go from the doorway. “We’ll see how you feel when your ‘friends’ all die for your bloody freedom!” And with that Arthur slammed the door.

Alfred clenched his fists and let out a loud growl, almost a yell, letting the full extent of his rage surface. His eyes then fell on a large bucket that a slave probably would use to carry water and gave it a hard kick.

The bucket soared and crashed through one of the large fancy front windows and Alfred felt a wave of satisfaction as he heard an undignified yelp from his caretaker. “You bloody ruffian!”

“Walk it off, ya limey!” Alfred responded and stormed off, not giving Britain the chance to get back at him.

“You’ll pay for this!” Arthur yelled.

“I already do!” Alfred bellowed. “SO YOU AND YOUR KING CAN JUST FUCK OFF!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in a pub, a number of miles from the estate, Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette sat at a table, discussing revolutionary matters when Hamilton perked up.

“Something wrong?” Laurens asked.

“Do you hear something?” Hamilton asked.

Mulligan put his mug down as there seemed to be a disturbance in the air. It sounded like muffled yelling; though they couldn’t make out the words, it definitely had an enraged aura. Everyone then perked up as a loud voice suddenly echoed through the streets, making the ale shake in their mugs.

“SO YOU AND YOUR KING CAN JUST FUCK OFF!”

Mothers in the streets covered their children’s ears and many others looked around for the source of the noise but found none. “Well, someone’s definitely on our side.” Lafayette said with a grin.

“I’d say that sums up the revolution perfectly.” Laurens laughed.

“Yeah, fuck off King George!” Mulligan yelled, raising his mug and downing the last of it.

Hamilton couldn’t help but chuckle at the words that were still echoing slightly in the air. He certainly hoped the revolution would drive that exact message into that tyrant’s head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Washington started as he heard the exact same sentence echo through the air. He couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head, smiling for the first time in weeks.

That Alfred; he never sugarcoated anything when it came down to it.


	4. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Washington needs a right hand man, and Alfred knows just the man for the job. Will Hamilton finally know just who and what this boy is?

The fighting was finally getting rough. It was official, and no more pacifist talks could possibly stop it.

Alfred finally managed to catch up with Washington and was ready to stick by his side until this war was over. But despite how glad Washington was that he now had his future country literally by his side, the hardships that came with being a general to completely inexperienced soldiers still took its toll. Even with training from Baron von Streuben, there were still men who bailed on fighting or panicked, completely compromising the battle.

And with Washington needing to plan battles and movements, keep the soldiers in check, and send out notices to their Congress and other squadrons to either inform or ask for supplies, the man was at his wit’s end.

“I need a right-hand man.” Washington would tell Alfred every time he had to juggle soldiers and asking for assistance.

For a while, Alfred didn’t know what to do. He had no suggestions, no ideas; even a crazy idea would’ve been better than no idea! He was still trying to get around the confusion and occasional pain that came with war. Britain had warned him that wars left scars and Alfred was already getting a good few. Washington had tried to tell Alfred to go somewhere safe, but Alfred refused saying “It doesn’t matter where I am, my land is still going to be ravaged; I’m better off here than anywhere else.”

Eventually, Alfred was eventually wondering if he would succumb to the same insanity that Washington was bordering, until he participated in a battle downtown and watched as a familiar man strategized to steal British cannons. It was then that Alfred knew; this was the man’s purpose, or at least, one of them.

“Hey George.” Alfred said, walking over to the man’s cluttered and paper-filled desk. “I may have a recommendation concerning your desperately needed ‘right-hand man’.”

* * *

“Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?”

“Hamilton, come in.” Washington said as Burr exited the tent, barely brushing Hamilton’s arm.

Hamilton stood before the General, nervousness apparent in his eyes. “Have I done something wrong, sir?” he asked.

“On the contrary.” Washington said, standing. “I’ve called you here because our odds are beyond scary; and my good friend here believes you could be of some assistance.” Washington gestured to the side and Hamilton followed only to start at the sight of a young boy with blonde hair and glowing blue eyes.

“Nice to see you again!” The boy greeted with a small wave.

“I-It’s you!” Hamilton exclaimed. It was all he could think of to say.

“Pay him no mind for now, Hamilton.” Washington said, waving his hand with a knowing smile.

“You…You know him?” Hamilton asked, stupefied at how calm the General was acting. First of all, this boy was dressed as a soldier and just casually sitting there on a crate. What soldier would be sitting so relaxed in the General’s tent?! Second, the General said that this boy said he could be of assistance; how could he possibly know that? Sure, Hamilton would do everything he could, but he had never spoken properly to this boy once! And third, that feeling was back and it was stronger than ever. The feeling of connection, and the boy seemed to be radiating along with it.

“Your Excellency, I know you said to wait but, if I may ask, who is this boy?” Hamilton asked.

“Why? Have you met before?” Washington asked.

“No, and that’s the problem!” Hamilton exclaimed, turning back to the boy. “I’ve seen you twice, lingering like a spirit, and every time I can’t get rid of this…this feeling…”

“Are you courting me?” The boy asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Cause I think you and Laurens make a cute couple already.”

Hamilton’s cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly and Washington shook his head, “Would it kill you to be civil, Alfred?” He asked.

The boy, Alfred, turned up his nose, “I’m only civil when I have to be, and this is a battlefield; civil is the last thing I want to be.”

“Please, General, who is this boy?” Hamilton asked, almost desperately, wanting answers.

“You’ll find out in due time.” Washington said. “In the meantime, you may consider him a soldier under me. Now, back to the topic at hand. May I ask you a question?”

“Sir?” Hamilton asked, resuming his composure.

“How come no one can get you on their staff?”

“Sir!”

“Now don’t get me wrong; you’re a young man with great renown.” Washington said raising his hand. “Alfred told me of your actions downtown.”

“Nice job with the cannons,” Alfred said with a grin. “That was pretty awesome.”

“You were there?” Hamilton asked.

“Sure was.” Alfred said, almost proudly. “I also know that both Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you.”

“Yeah, to be their secretary, I don’t think so.” Hamilton answered bitterly.

Alfred shook his head with a chuckle, “Man, no one can get you on their staff.”

“Because I-” Hamilton blinked and caught himself. “Wait, how did you-”

“You want to fight,” Washington stated, cutting him off. “You’ve got the same hunger I had when I was younger.” He picked up a quill and Alfred straightened up, “It’s alright you want to fight and die like a martyr, but dying is easy young man, living is harder.”

Hamilton frowned at the strange choice of words. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m being honest; I’m working with a third of what Congress has promised us.” Washington said walking towards him. Alfred stood up, his face suddenly resigned to a serious expression. “I need someone like you to lighten the load, for the sake of our new nation.” Washington said. He held out the quill to Hamilton, “I need a right-hand man; what do you say?”

Hamilton stared at the quill and blinked as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder from behind. All of a sudden he felt something stir deep within him. Like a ball of fire coming solely from the touch of the boy behind him.

“Don’t throw away your shot.” Alfred said softly.

Hamilton looked at the boy’s face seeing a smirk marring it. His eyes seemed to be glowing again with a hunger for freedom and determination that couldn’t be doused. In a way, Hamilton saw himself in the young man. He was no longer afraid or confused by the boy’s existence, he felt…calm, at peace; like he had known this boy his whole life.

Hamilton took a deep breath and took the quill from Washington. He was not throwing away his shot. “What do you need me to do?”

Washington smiled, “Son, we are outgunned and manned.” He said. Washington brought Hamilton to his desk and the two men began to peruse the vast amount of papers covering it.

“I have some friends; Laurens, Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette.” Hamilton said. “We need some spies on the inside; I’ll write to Congress for supplies while you rally the men and master the element of surprise.”

Alfred grinned as he watched the men work. Something told him that this war was about to take a turn for the better.

* * *

Hamilton exited the tent, a number of envelopes in his hands. They had written a letter to Congress and the rest were to go to his three friends and different squads of soldiers, hopefully to help get the men together properly.

“I knew you’d be a big help.” Hamilton stopped and turned around to see Alfred leaning against a nearby tree. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you’d have a part to play.”

Hamilton didn’t answer as he continued to stare at Alfred and his bright smile. He fully turned towards him; he was now certain that Alfred was no ordinary boy. He still wanted an answer to his question, even though, deep down, he already knew the answer, he just didn’t know it. “What are you?” He asked, stepping towards him.

Alfred glanced around and pursed his lips as if he was considering telling him when he walked towards Hamilton. “Well, you know how you said I ‘lingered like a spirit’?” Hamilton nodded, finding himself unable to speak as Alfred stood right before him.

Alfred gave a half smile, “You weren’t too far off.” He said. He then clapped Hamilton on the shoulder, _hard_ , making him almost stumble. “See you on the other side, Alex!” He called and vanished into the trees.

Hamilton rubbed his shoulder as he watched Alfred go. For some reason, he no longer felt confusion at Alfred’s presence. He felt camaraderie, friendship, and he had just met him today! But…that was fine. He did see Alfred as a friend, despite their brief meeting.

As he stood there, his letters still in hand, Hamilton couldn’t help but smile. No one had called him Alex in a long time.


	5. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred watches in amusement as his new friend Alexander begins to court his true love Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can actually look up some of the letters Alexander wrote to Eliza online. He says some really sweet stuff to her and they were such a cute couple (BEFORE Alexander went and screwed up DX )

Balls were either hit or miss with Alfred. Arthur would always drag him to balls that were stuffy and no fun at all, and he detested them with a passion. He preferred balls that weren’t entirely formal, ones where he could meet a lot of his friends or people he knew, ones that were just for fun and not for some big recognition of some event.

This was one of those balls. And it certainly became a great distraction from the ongoing war.

Alfred could feel all the tension melt away when a bunch of soldiers were allowed to simply traverse the city and have a good time, take their minds off the hardships of war.

Tonight was no different, as he, Washington, Alexander, and quite a few soldiers were invited to the Schuyler’s residence for a gathering. Alfred looked fondly upon the Schuyler family; they were good people, and the three sisters were definitely a sight to see. But what Alfred loved about them is that they were not only beautiful, but spunky too; they took nothing from no one and it made them hot as hell!

As usual, the stunning Angelica Schuyler was dazzling the room, when something caught Alfred’s eye. He turned to see Eliza, the second oldest sister, seemingly transfixed on something. He had always liked Eliza, despite having not really gotten to know her very well. It wasn’t because she was trusting and kind, but because he had the same feeling around her, the same way he felt for Alexander or Washington.

Eliza was going to be important somehow, and he was curious to find out why. He casually made his way over to her, but even when he appeared right next to her, she didn’t even acknowledge him. Alfred knelt down slightly, trying to follow her line of sight, “See something you like?”

Eliza jumped nearly a foot in the air, “Oh! You startled me!” She exclaimed before quickly composing herself. “No, I-I wasn’t looking at anything.”

Alfred shrugged, “I dunno, you looked pretty much hypnotized.” He said, smiling mischievously.

“It’s none of your concern; you forget yourself.” Eliza retorted, turning back the way she was looking.

Alfred didn’t speak but went back to trying to see what Eliza was looking at. She seemed to be looking at the stairwell, and a certain aide de camp was currently standing and speaking with Laurens. “Ohhhh, I see what’s going on here.” Alfred said, making Eliza flinch. “Something tells me your heart just went _‘boom’_.”

“I fail to see how my interests are any of your business, sir.” Eliza said curtly.

“So you _do_ like him.” Alfred said, his smile still on his face. “Don’t deny it, I’ve seen my fair share of longing gazes, and right now, you my lady, are the definition of helpless.”

“Is everything alright over here?” Alfred and Eliza turned as Angelica approached them.

“Perfectly fine, Miss Schuyler,” Alfred said. “I was just leaving.”

“He certainly was.” Eliza agreed, sending him a glare.

Alfred stepped near Eliza’s ear, “His name’s Hamilton; good luck.” He whispered before hurrying off and vanishing among the crowd of people.

Alfred kept watching the two, his grin nearly splitting his face when Angelica led Alexander over to Eliza, soon leading to the two dancing. He now understood a part of that feeling he had for Eliza; it was the same feeling when he met Martha Washington and Abigail Adams.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_(The next day)_

“Whatcha doing?” Alfred asked as Alexander sat at his desk writing.

Alexander glanced up at him, “Writing.”

“I see that. What are you writing?”

“It’s not important.”

“C’mon Alex, you can tell me.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“With this? No.”

Alfred pouted, “That hurts, man.” The two were silent for a moment as Alexander continued writing. “Are you writing a letter?” Alfred asked.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Who’s it for?”

“Alfred-”

“Someone special?”

“I told you-”

“Who’s it for Alex?”

“Alfred, would you just-”

“Yoink!” Alfred snatched the letter from the desk.

Alexander stood abruptly, “Give it back.”

“You’re writing to Eliza?” Alfred asked in mock surprise as he looked at the letter. “But you just met her last night!”

“Give it back, Alfred!” Alexander made a grab for it but Alfred was nimble. When it came to teasing people about their soulmates, Alfred was an expert. He learned almost everything when he watched George and Martha; those two were so obsessed with each other it was like a disease they didn’t want to and couldn’t cure. The amount of teasing Alfred got to do out of it was glorious.

“ _Dearest Elizabeth, I hope this letter finds you well, despite its abrupt appearance_.” Alfred began to read while hurrying around the tent to avoid Alexander’s failed attempts to get his letter back. “ _Even though we only just met a night ago, your beauty has constantly occupied my thoughts_. Aww, how sweet!”

“Alfred, I mean it! Give it back!”

“ _Last night’s revels were such a joy, but when I laid eyes on you it was like the world stood still_. Damn, aren’t you poetic?”

“This isn’t funny Alfred!” Alexander protested as Alfred simply held him back with a hand on his chest, holding the letter as far away from him as possible and leaving him grappling for it.

“ _I certainly hope to see your face again in the near future, and that you will grace my words with your own. I can only pray that this war doesn’t keep us apart. Most sincerely, Alexander Hamilton_.”

Alfred finally gave the letter back; thankfully, their tussling hadn’t damaged it. “So, you and Eliza, huh?” Alfred said with a smirk. He held his hands up as Alexander sent him a sharp glare. “Hey, don’t let me stop you; that was pretty romantic if I do say so myself.”

“Really?” Alexander said skeptically as he got out an envelope.

“Oh yeah; but I have to admit, yours are pretty tame. I mean, you should’ve seen George’s letters to Martha!” Alfred whistled. “You could practically _see_ the hearts _oozing_ out of the words.”

Alexander stared at him, “What?” He finally said; he honestly couldn’t even know how to react to that last sentence.

Alfred shook his head and clapped his shoulder, “Trust me, Alex; if you keep writing letters like that, she’ll be all yours in a few months’ tops; especially if the way she looks at you is anything to go by.”

That caught Alexander’s attention, “What do you mean?”

“Aw man, you should’ve seen her last night.” Alfred said, draping an arm around him. “She was looking at you like you were the answer to everything she’s ever wanted; totally helpless.”

Alexander stole a glance at his letter, “…Really?”

“Really!” Alfred said, giving him a pat on the back, “Go send your letter Romeo; tell me if she writes back!” And he exited the tent.

Alexander watched him go and looked back down at his letter, “The answer to everything she’s ever wanted…” He mused, a small smile pulling at his face. He then folded the letter, placed into the envelope, and sealed it before sending it off.

Only time would tell if Alfred was right.

* * *

From that day forward, Alexander and Eliza were the definition of smitten. They wrote each other almost every day and always made sure to go to any of the gatherings that they could make it to. The soldiers were nearly stunned; the tom-cat Hamilton was falling head over heels for not just any girl, but a Schuyler!

Alfred had never seen Alexander more than when he came back from visiting with the Schuyler’s. He was not only getting close with Eliza, but with the rest of her family as well.

“It’s like they bring out a different side of me.” Alexander was saying Alfred one night after a particularly fun night with the wealthy family. “Peggy confides me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me!”

Alfred whistled. “Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position right now?”

“Exactly why I don’t want you spreading this around.” Alexander said, giving him a pointed look.

“Relax; like I’d get in the way of your blossoming romance.” Alfred said. “And look on the bright side; if it was Angelica you were courting instead of Eliza, I don’t think even I could keep you safe.”

“Why you?” Alexander asked, noting the strange choice of words.

“I’m stronger than I look.” Alfred answered with a wink. “Once this war really gets rolling, you’ll see what I mean.”

After only a few months, Alfred could tell that they were meant to be. All Alexander had to do was pop the question. “I…I don’t know about this…”

Alfred gawked as they sat in their tent, Alexander fiddled with the ring he had made for Eliza. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now!” Alfred said.

“I’m not, it’s not about asking her…it’s about afterwards.” Alexander said. “I have nothing to offer her! I’m not rich, I’m not famous, I’m not even a commander in this war! All I have is my honor and a tolerance for pain.”

“Don’t forget your college credits and top-notch brain.” Alfred pointed out.

Alexander didn’t answer and stared at the ring, “I spent everything I had to have this made for her.” He said softly. “She deserves the best.”

“And _you’re_ the best for _her_.” Alfred said, scooting closer to him. “You and Eliza have been courting for only a few months and even I can tell that you two are made for each other; and that’s saying a lot, because romance in my life doesn’t ever work out for me.”

“Really?” Alexander asked.

Alfred grimaced, “Yeah; I’m actually advised to not make any kind of relationships, period.”

“The mystery continues to grow.” Alexander said softly, shaking his head.

“The point is it doesn’t matter that you don’t have any fancy stuff.” Alfred went on. “What you _can_ give her, will mean a lot more in the long run; trust me.”

Alexander looked directly at him, seeing no lies behind his eyes. Alfred was right; he couldn’t throw away his shot with her. Eliza meant the world to him and he would be certain to show her that. “Alright.” He said, getting up and putting the ring safely in his pocket.

“Atta boy!” Alfred cheered. “Good luck!”

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

Alfred sat in the tent, fiddling with some of Alexander’s quill pens, along with Mulligan and Lafayette (Laurens had been called away earlier). They sat in silence, waiting for their friend’s return.

Soon, Alexander entered the tent, having just gotten back from the Schuyler residence to ask Philip Schuyler for his blessing of Eliza’s hand. Alfred shot up, along with Mulligan and Lafayette.

“So? How did it go?” Alfred asked expectantly.

Alexander looked at him and a smile slowly appeared on his face. “You’re all invited to the wedding.”

The three men all cheered in triumph.

* * *

The wedding was held at the Schuyler residence. It wasn’t terribly big as wartime limited supplies, but it was enough to satisfy Eliza. She was marrying the man of her dreams and she couldn’t be happier.

With Angelica as the Maid of Honor, Laurens as the Best Man, and the rest (including Alfred) as groomsmen and bridesmaids, the wedding was truly a lovely sight to behold.

Alfred beamed as he watched Alexander slip the golden band onto Eliza’s finger and seal their vows with a kiss. A part of him felt complete with them, as their union brought about a new feeling that he was sure would affect him greatly in the far future. But he would think on it later; right now, he was here to enjoy his friend’s wedding.

At this point in time, his fight for independence seemed miles away.


End file.
